Love Stories of the Light and Leaf
by Arianna Mitoko
Summary: This story is going to be revised and moved to a different account under the pen name P.Q.Beckett
1. Prologue

Prologue

I moaned as I tried to open my eyes.

'_Man why do I feel so bad…my mind feels so fuzzy.'_

I hear muffled voices talking above me….they seem to be discussing something.

I try to come to a little more to listen.

"Isn't this the girl that was travelling with _them_?" one voice said.

"Yeah," another said, "but on my squad's patrol yesterday she kept them from attacking us. They must have ditched her out hear for maybe showing a 'weakness'"

'_Me, they're discussing me' _I realize.

"I still think we should just kill her and move on."

"No…I think…"

I open my eyes all the way and jump up quickly.

"Hey!! She's awake!! Get her!!!"

I try to run away but I'm surrounded. One of the people throws a weapon at me. I dodge it easily.

'_Wait…how was I able to do that? Have I always been able to?'_

Then, I'm hit in the back of the back of the head with something hard.

As I lose consciousness I hear the second person say, "I'll take care of her…haru wo't mind a siste…he always wanted one.

Then I was gone.


	2. Characters

**Characters**

Mitoko, Arianna (Last, First)

Age: 13

Village: Light Village but moves to Leaf Village

Rank: Was at Chunnin level, never took the Chunnin exams, then she quit after another incident.

Family: She doesn't know

Hair: Orange, long, she keeps most of it up under a hat-ish thing, except for two strands that hang down on the sides of her face.

Eyes: Bright green b/c of bloodline limit. She is blind b/c of a flash bomb accident (will tell in story), when she learns to control her kekkai genkai her eyes go back to their normal color, hazel brown.

Clothes: Red tank top/halter top w/netting on back and sleeves, camo pants (I know original right?), wears a black leather jacket over her shirt, and of course black sandals.

Hobbies: playing guitar, drums, or piano, singing, writing songs including the music, ( I know you're thinking how does she do that if she is blind, IT'S CALLED TECHNOLOGY PEOPLE), likes to lay outside and "watch" clouds or stars.

Personality: On the outside she is unemotional and hardcore, but when you get to know her she is very sweet and innocent, also very intelligent.

Likes: (see hobbies), food, the color blue

Dislikes: fangirls/boys, people who are mean to her

Fears: she has pyrophobia (the irrational fear of fire)

Friends (at the moment): Ororo Yamaguchi, Shadi Moriochi, Marik Junoichi, Hatsuharu Moriochi, Riokotsai Moriochi, Yuri Yaoi, Hirome (no last name), Yue Karin

Enemies (at the moment): Tekami Junoichi

Past: Well from what she knows she has been living in the Light Village since she was 6 years old, before that she can't remember.

Other Info: Her, Hirome, Ororo, Shadi, Marik, And Haru have a band together called "Fighting Dreamers" (I know I stole the name from one of the opening themes for Naruto)

Yaoi, Yuri

Age: 13, but thinks she's 5

Village: Light but moves to leaf w/ Arianna

Rank: Anbu

Family: I killed them just don't tell anyone

Hair: short spiked black, blue

Eyes: crimson

Clothing: Anbu uniform, complicated to describe seal on my back, by complicated I mean to lazy to right my back

Hobbies: laughing at peoples misery, smoking crack, reading manga, reading and writing dirty fanfics, playing guitar, eating ramen, killing people blah blah blah

Personality: Acts like she is on crack, kind of like Naruto.

Likes: (see hobbies), ramen

Dislikes: many things, many things

Fears: Michael Jackson (*cough, cough* Orochimaru *cough, cough*)

Friends (at the moment): Arianna Mitoko

Enemies (at the moment): everyone else (she's paranoid)

Past: Killed parents when she was a baby, you don't want to know how, and then grew up living with the Moriochi's.

Yamaguchi, Ororo

Age: 14

Village: Light

Rank: Genin (at Chunnin level though)

Family: Lives with the Moriochi's

Hair: Black, spiky

Eyes: Dark chocolate brown

Personality: She is really a punk, kind of outgoing, she is also protective of Arianna

Likes: many things (she won't tell)

Dislikes: Anyone who threatens or hurts Arianna

Fears: Arianna getting hurt

Friends (at the moment): Arianna, Marik, Shadi, Haru, Rio, Yue

Enemies (at the moment): Tekami Junoichi

Moriochi, Shadi

Age: 13

Village: Light

Rank: None just an everyday citizen

Family: Haru and Rio (and Ororo of course) are her cousins, Kaori is her aunt

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Olive green

Personality: She is very preppie, she is also kind hearted.

Likes: Shopping, clothes, making music, helping people improve their fashion.

Dislikes: people with bad fashion sense

Fears: The clothing stores closing down (heehee)

Friends (at the moment): Arianna, Marik (their bf and gf), Haru, Rio, Yue, Ororo, Tekami (amazingly)

Enemies (at the moment): No one really, she is really easy to get along with.

Moriochi, Hatsuharu

Age: 16

Village: Light

Rank: Same as Ororo

Family: Rio, Ororo, Shadi, Kaori

Looks: For the Hair and eyes think of Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket.

Personality: He is also punk like Ororo. He barely gets along with Arianna; he likes to play pranks on her that he knows she will fall for because she is blind.

Likes: Playing pranks on Arianna, playing music

Dislikes: Annoying people (poor Naruto)

Fears: Nothing really

Friends (at the moment): Arianna (barely), Marik, Shadi, Rio, Ororo, Yue

Enemies (at the moment): Tekami

Other: Just to let you know he and Yue eventually figure out that they both like each other, Ororo, Shadi, and Arianna have already figured this out and keep trying to get them together.

Junoichi, Marik

Age: 14

Village: Light

Rank: Same as Haru and Ororo

Family: Tekami (his annoying twin sister)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Ice Blue

Personality: He is the kindest person you'll ever meet, a real gentleman (a real opposite from his sister)

Likes: Shadi, Being in the band, annoying his sister

Dislikes: How Tekami treats Arianna

Fears: not much

Friends (at the moment): Arianna, Shadi, Ororo, Haru, Rio, Yue

Enemies (at the moment): Tekami

Moriochi, Riokotsai

Age: 10

Village: Light

Rank: He is still an academy student; he is really close to graduating

Family: Haru, Ororo, Shadi, Kaori

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Grey

Personality: He is just an innocent, sweet little boy; he is also very determined to follow in Arianna's footsteps, whom he admires so much.

Likes: To train with Arianna no matter how much she protests.

Dislikes: having to do his chores, he'd rather train.

Fears: Never living up to how well Arianna did.

Friends (at the moment): Arianna, Marik, Haru, Yue, Shadi, Ororo

Enemies (at the moment): Tekami

Junoichi, Tekami

Age: 14

Village: Light

Rank: Same as the others

Family: Marik

Hair: Blondish-brown

Eyes: Blue-grey

Personality: She is a real B**** (sorry), she torture Arianna as often as she can.

Likes: Making Arianna's life miserable.

Dislikes: Arianna

Fears: Arianna being better than her, Arianna being happy

Friends (at the moment): Her Copy-cat crew (the people who follow her around and hang on her every word)

Enemies (at the moment): Arianna and her friend's (not including Shadi and Yue)

Moriochi, Kaori

Age: Ummm like 30 something

Village: Light

Rank: Setokage

Family: Rio and Haru (sons), Ororo (adopted daughter), Shadi (niece)

Hair: Whitish-silver

Eyes: Grey

Personality: Well she is the Setokage so she has to be serious most of the time, however when she has the time she acts just like a fun loving mother.

Friends (at the moment): Yue, most of the Jounins

Enemies (at the moment): The people in the Shadow Village

Karin, Yue

Age: 16

Village: Light

Rank: She is the helper to the Setokage (kind of like Shizune is to Tsunade)

Family: She lives and helps take care of the Moriochi's

Hair: Pink like Sakura's

Eyes: Redish-purple

Personality: She is very nervous around Haru, but around everyone else she acts just like an older sister.

Likes: Watching how well the people she cares about get along.

Dislikes: Seeing the people she cares about fight.

Fears: The people she cares about dying

Friends (at the moment): Arianna and her friends, Tekami

Enemies (at the moment): Again no one


	3. Chapter 1: Expl

Chapter 1: Explanation

Your P.O.V.

You were walking next to your band mates Ororo, Marik, Shadi, Haru, Yue, Hirome, and Yuri.

*Come on guys do we really have to do this?* you moaned

Ororo replied,"Yes, we do if you want our village to stop cowering because of the Shadow Village." She sounded real annoyed.

You see the Land of Moon and Sun had 2 different ninja villages, the Light Village, and the Shadow Village. The Lord/King of the land was a very neutral king; he didn't really favor one village over the other. It was just that people came to the Light village for help rather than the Shadow village. The Shadow ninja didn't like that very much. So, they decided to attack the palace. Supposedly they had killed all of the royal family, though there are some rumors that someone survived.

The Shadow village now controls the land of sun and moon. They limit the light village to C and D ranked missions, they also forbid letting the genin participate in the Chunnin exams. So, now your village is overcrowded with genin.

Now, if you read the Character Info you would know that you are in a band. The Akakage decided that they pay their old ally the leaf village a visit, she also decided to bring along a music group (comprised of both ninja and citizens) to show Konoha their talents.

You were really pissed off at that. You didn't really like meeting new people and you were sure you would be treated the same way you are treated by a lot of the people in your own village: like a freak. The Akakage also set up a "world tour" for your band.

So, you kept complaining about having to do the performance.

Shadi sighed, "Alright already you don't have to sing except for your solo in the choral arrangement. Happy now?" (Me: wow she's really nice. Shadi: why thank you. Me: no problem.)

You huffed *Yes I am sort of happy.*

(Note: Through all of this you have been speaking to everyone through your mind. That's what these ** are.)

Haru spoke up, "Then can you stop complainin'?"

*Whatever* You roll your eyes.

Marik whispers to Haru, "I take that as a no."

You yell *I HEARD THAT Y'KNOW, JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I'M DEAF!*

Haru taunts, "You're gonna get it now Marik!!"

*HEY! DON'T THINK I'M EXCLUDING YOU MISTER.* You're really mad now.

Haru says "Uh oh."

Shadi says, "Ari," (that's your nickname), "just calm down, stop being irritable."

*Fine!* you say as you walk over to one of the trailers, they are what you are bringing along with you to carry your band stuff, and open the door.

(From inside the trailer)

Someone calls, "Ari is everything ok?"

*Yes Rio* (his nickname) *I'm just being irritable again.*

"Oh, Ok." he says.

Outside you hear a loud BOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Inside)

*What the frick was that?!?* you scream.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!............ (I love these)


	4. Chapter 2: WTF!

Chapter 2: WTF!!!

~ RECAP~

Outside you hear a loud BOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Inside)

*What the frick was that?*

~END RECAP~

You run outside to see what was going on.

*What just happened?* you asked. You eye everyone trying to sense anything different.

You feel that someone is in shock. You turn around to look at Yuri.

*What did you do Yuri?* you ask rolling your eyes.

Hirome replied "She totally exploded a bottle of coke using a mento."

*That must have been a big coke bottle.* you commented.

"It was," Yuri said, "and it was a giant mento too."

*May I ask how you got it into the bottle?* you inquired.

"She cut off the top, dropped in the mento and BOOM!" said Hirome enthusiastically.

*Yeah, I got the boom part.* you said as you rolled your eyes…..again.

"Aaaaand it was totally aaaaaaaaaawesome." Yuri stated.

*Ummm Yuri aren't you to old to be exploding coke bottles with mentos?* you asked.

"Noooooooooo" she said.

You sighed and started to head back to the trailer.

"Hey, Ari!" Haru called.

You turn you head around. *What!?!* and then you bang into the trailer.

"You're going to run into the trailer" he shouted and then started laughing his head off.

*(sigh) Thanks for the warning Haru, NOT!* you shout.

"Anytime, anytime." He says while still slightly giggling.

You turn around and walk into the trailer, then slam the door.

* * *

Haru's POV

'Man I can't believe she can be mad and calm at the same time, I would have exploded by now..... I have to try harder'

(by the way ' ' means thinking * * is Ari's mind speak " " is normal talk. Just thought you should know)

* * *

Yuri's POV

You were too caught up in the explosion to notice Ari's outburst.

"That was aaaaaawesome." you whispered to yourself.

"I hope you saw that mom and dad" you know they are dead but you still talk to them. "Hah, there's nothing you can do about it!"

* * *

Ororo's POV

'I think Yuri's talknig to herself again' You were staring at Yuri.

'I don't get how Ari is but her friend, but then again she is is friends with Hirome-who is also wierd-and I really don't get Ari sometimes'

You shake it off and keep walking.

You see something ahead.

"Hey, guys we're almost there." you shout.

* * *

Ari's POV

Outside you hear Ororo shout "Hey, guys we're almost there."

You walk outside and instantly sense something.

*Guys, I think someone is watching us.*

"That must be the people who are supposed to escort us." Haru said.

"The other group meust already be there. Considering we had to slow down because of miss blind girl!"

Yep, you guessed it, that was Tekami. 'Man, she really gets on my nerves.'

*I'm sorry Tekami next time you can go without me, I won't mind*

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy." Ororo said.

'D***' you thought.

Suddenly, a big group of ninja surrounded you.

'Oh man I forgot about those guys'

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" one shouted. (me:Hmmm wonder who that is.)

"Umm, Naruto we're supposed to be escorting them not interrogating them." another said.

"What do you mean escorting?" the one called Naruto said, " I thought Tsunade said there were intruders."

"(sigh) No Naruto she said we were escorting guests." the other one said.

Someone who sounded like a girl said "Naruto if you had listened to half of what Lady Tsunade said you would have known we were being escorts"

"Aww Sakura just be quiet and stop being a goody good." Naruto said.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted, and then it sounded like she hit him, hard.

"Now guys there's no need to fight, and I thought our teamwork was coming along great." The unknown ninja had said.

'Wait, he sounds familiar, it can't be'

*Kakashi?* you ask, interrupting their argument.

"Ye, Hello Ari how areyou?" he asks.

*I'm O.k. I haven't seen you in a while.* you said.

CLIFFHANGER!!.......kind of (i wonder who else is there. Remember? There was a BIG group of ninja.)


	5. Chapter 3: Well

Chapter 3: Why Hello There

~recap~

*Kakashi?* you ask, interrupting their argument

"Ye, Hello Ari how are you?" he asks.

*I'm O.k. I haven't seen you in a while.* you said.

~end recap~

* * *

Hirome's P.O.V.

'Wait she KNOWS one of these people?' you think seeming confused.

The annoying blond one reacts to what Ari mind spoke.

"Holy ramen!!! She just spoke without moving her mouth, and she knows Kakashi. And OWWWW Sakura did ya have to hit me that hard?" he says in a blur.

"Whoa, kid, calm down," you say to him.

'D*** he's really annoying' you think to yourself.

"Huh, who are you?" he asks eyeing you suspiciously.

"Ummm I'm _Hirome_, one of the people your supposed to be _escorting_." You say, your annoyed-ness starting to show in your words.

"Ooooo you a Lie-yah, you look like Gaara, so you must be Gaara." He says.

"Uh, kid, I'm a _girl_, and who is this Gaara person anyway?" you say/ask.

"OMG IT'S A GIRL GAARA WITH AMNESIA!!!" He yells.

You sigh, roll your eyes and decide to ignore this kid.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

'This girl Gaara is really weird.' You think as "Hirome" starts to ignore you.

"Ugh Naruto can you stop yelling, you're so troublesome," another of the ninja says.

'Oooo that Shikamaru why does he have to be so lazy and know-it-all I can't even believe he made it to Chunnin.' You think.

You glare at him as he steps out into the group along with Asuma, Choji, and Ino.

"Aww Shikamaru just shut up and keep on with your dumb cloud-gazing." You retort.

He just says, "What a drag," and looks up at the sky.

* * *

Ari's P.O.V.

'Hmm more people, there seems to be about…. Let's see …..' you count them up in your head.

'15 ninjas' you think matter-o-factly.

'I wonder why there are so many escorts here. Are we that important?'

You decide to ask them.

*Umm why are there so many of you guys, you know everyone of us except 3 are ninjas right?* you say *I mean and one of us is like really close to being a ninja too*

"Well, actually lady Akakage and Hokage both agreed to send so many of us, one to get you all, including you trailers safely into the village, and two to make sure you don't bail and run away." Kakashi said.

You grumble some very rude words to yourself then decide to continue the conversation.

*I can't believe they would both think so low of me* you said trying to make yourself seem innocent.

"Oh yeah like you haven't done this before" Ororo says.

*Not helping* you say as you glare at her.

"Well it is true" all you other "friends" say.

*GUYS* you shout at them.

"No matter," Kakashi continued, "we're all here so let's get going."

"Umm shouldn't you we introduce ourselves to each other?" Tekami asked.

*Wow, Tekami that is actually a good idea, I mean, who knew you had a brain under that blonde head of yours* you said sarcastically.

"Now, Ari, she makes a very good point you know." Kakashi said.

*I know it just kind of creeps me out when she proves she thinks of something other than making my life miserable.* you direct at only Kakashi so he is the only one who hears it.

"_Anyways_, let's get this started!" Yuri shouts.

*Oh look who finally came out of her trance.* you say bitterly.

"Oh Ari stop being bitter," Shadi says.

"Yeah," Marik agrees, "now, who wants to start" He asked the other group.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!.......(I don't know why, I have a problem with putting these, but anyways. Yay!! you get to finally see who's all there.) :)


	6. Chapter 4: Intro

**Chapter 4: Introductions and a not-so-false alarm.**

~Recap~

"Umm shouldn't you we introduce ourselves to each other?" Tekami asked.

*Wow, Tekami that is actually a good idea, I mean, who knew you had a brain under that blonde head of yours* you said sarcastically.

"Now, Ari, she makes a very good point you know." Kakashi said.

*I know it just kind of creeps me out when she proves she thinks of something other than making my life miserable.* you direct at only Kakashi so he is the only one who hears it.

"_Anyways_, let's get this started!" Yuri shouts.

*Oh look who finally came out of her trance.* you say bitterly.

"Oh Ari stop being bitter," Shadi says.

"Yeah," Marik agrees, "now, who wants to start?" He asked the other group.

~End recap~

Everyone points at Naruto.

*Ummm hello anyone going to start?* you ask.

"He is!" everyone says simultaneously.

*Oh sure that helps a bunch.* you say.

"Sorry." Everyone in your group says.

The other group just says "HUH????"

"Shall we tell them?" Hirome asks.

*No I'm going to play charades, now watch closely.* you declare.

You sense for the nearest tree and walk into it.

"Umm are you drunk?" a girl asks.

*No!* you say as you smack your forehead.

'Wow these guys are _idiots_,' you think.

**Hirome's P.O.V.**

'Dense, morons.' You think as you watch Ari repeatedly walk into the tree.

*I _know _these guys just don't get it, alright Plan B.* you hear Ari say to ya.

You watch as she grabs a stick, runs into the trailer, comes out wearing sunglasses, and starts pretending to walk around using the stick as a guide.

She does this for 5 minutes until the guy with the pineapple hairdo pipes up.

"UGHH THIS IS SO ANNOYING I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shouts.

Everyone stares at him like he just grew another head.

"Sh-sh-shika? Are you O.K.? You like just like shouted." The blonde girl next to him said.

"ONE, DON'T CALL ME SHIKA! TWO, CAN'T YOU DUNCES SEE SHE'S BLIND? I REALLY DIND'T WANT TO SPEAK UP BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A DRAG BUT YOU GUYS SUCK AT CHARADES!" he yells at no one in particular.

You notice that everyone then starts staring at him like he grew ANOTHER head.(hmm that's three heads!)

"O.k. Why are you staring at him like that?" you ask in a bored tone.

"Th-th-that's Shikamaru, Konoha's number one lazy ninja, h-he like NEVER yells, he's always soooo calm. It's creepy." The short blonde dude said.

Then you notice Ari walk up to Shikamaru and start shaking his hand so you start to pay attention to the conversation.

**Ari's P.O.V.**

You walk up to Shikamaru and start to shake his hand really hard.

*Congratulations! You have answered the toughest and longest charade in the history of mankind! You deserve a medal. It will be in the mail within one week. If it doesn't come? Well…… to bad.* you say.

Then everyone bursts out laughing at your ourburst. (poetry)

*Now! Let the intro's FINALLY begin, starting with you.* you say pointing in a random direction.

"Umm Ari…… that's a tree." Haru says.

*Fine… ummm… you!* you say pointing in another direction.

"umm, Ari?" Ororo says.

*If it's another tree I swear I will tear my hair out.* you say.

"No, it's just… we already know his name" Hirome says.

"Yeah and can you get your finger out of my face?" Shikamaru says sounding annoyed.

*Oh um sorry, how about the girl standing next to you?* you say rubbing the back of you neck looking embarrassed.

"How do you know I'm a girl?" they ask.

*Just introduce yourself already!!* you yell.

"O.k., O.k., gosh" she says, "my name is Ino Yamanaka."

The introductions go through the rest of her team and another team.

Their names are Choji Akimichi, Asuma-sensai, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi-sensai.

The next name that is uttered interests you.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," a boy's voice says, he sounds really full of himself to you.

*A Hyuuga huh?* you ask as a secret glance passes between you and 'Rome.

"I'm TenTen" the person next to him says.

"AND I AM ROCK LEE!" another says.

*Oh, great a weirdo* you say.

"oh, um, well" he mutters sounding crestfallen.

*WAIT ONE MINUTE! Did I say that being weird was bad? NOOOOO. I mean I'm probably the weirdest girl you will probably ever meet, and do you see anyone except Tekami having a problem with me?* you speech, then catch you last question.

*Wait, don't answer that last question.* you quickly add.

The introductions continue with Gai-sensai whom really creeps you out because of how Kakashi has described him before.

Hinata Hyuuga makes a shy kind if intro' and you pity the poor girl.

'Poor girl sounds scared to speak aloud' you think.

Shino's intro' went by quickly and you marked him off as bug boy.

At Kiba's intro' you notice his mind drifting towards Hirome and you smile inwardly.

'Oooo looks like dog boy's got a crush on me big sister.' You think.

Kurenai states her name and the intro's quickly pass to your group.

It's not long before it's Hirome's turn and you focus on Kiba to see what he will do.

**Hirome's P.O.V.**

'Ughh it's my turn and that dog boy keeps staring at me, he's kind of creepin' me out.' You think.

'but his dog _is _cute.' You quickly add.

"Name's Hirome. Next." You say and stare at Ari.

2 minutes pass and you nudge Ari.

*huh what?* she asks aloud as if she were daydreaming or something.

Now you know that Ari is _not_ the kind of person who daydreams.

"It's your turn to intro' yourself." You hiss in her ear.

*Ohhhhhhooooooo* she whispers back.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

'Well, this is going well Ari would have tried to escape by now…. WAIT… she didn't' you think.

Then you throw a kunai at her and it lodges in her belly.

"WTF was that for Kakashi!?!" Naruto yells at you.

"Wait for it." you say.

Then almost instantly "Ari" poofs away.

"I knew it a shadow clone. She's already made her escape." You declare.

"S*** ARI!!!" Ari's family screams.

"Alright guys new mission find the runaway." You say taking command.

That was when you noticed Yuri was gone too.

"Actually, Hirome you go find Ari, I'm pretty sure all she was doing was looking for Yuri." You say.

**Hirome's P.O.V.**

"Aye Aye ca-pee-than." You joke saluting comically.

He sighs and rolls his eyes but before he can comment you run out of the clearing.

You then notice that it's like 3:00 in the afternoon instead of 7:00 in the morning.

'Wow that conversation was longer than I thought' you thought. (hmm more poetry)

As you were thinking you were running through the forest when you ran into something, or rather someone.

"Ari!!" you shout "I know you're blind but can't you watch where you're standing?"

Then you notice the look of terror on her face.

"Ari? What is it?" you ask her.

You follow her pointing finger and go, "Holy #$%!!!!!"

Yuri was standing over a GIANT coke bottle holding a GIANT mento in her hands and grinning evilly.

"Oh, no Yuri, don't even think about it." You warn.

"You have 5 seconds" she says while grin widens. (if that's even possible)

"*RUNNN*" you and Ari shout at the same time, then you take off running in the opposite direction. (Gee I hope so, what dumb a** would run at the stupid thing)

**Neji's P.O.V.**

You are standing around at the campsite/clearing.

'Gee I'm bored,' you think then say, "I wonder how Hirome and that Ari girl are doing."

Just then Ari and Hirome jump over the trailers and then curl up in balls covering thris hands with their hands.

"Speak of the devils" Kiba says.

"Umm are you guys O.k.?" you ask looking at them like they're crazy.

'Which they probably are' you remind yourself.

"*Duck, SHE'S GONNA BLOW*" they yell/mind-yell.

Shikamaru asks"What _are _you talking about?"

"Yeah," Naruto agrees, "nothing's gonna blow up."

Ari and 'Rome look at each other, jump up onto the trailers and point in the direction they had just come from.

"*YOU LIAR*" the yelled.

Suddenly, BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Ari and Hirome suddenly get hit by this shock wave and are thrown off the trailer.

Ari flies into a tree then falls to the ground.

Hirome however flies over you, narrowly missing your head, smacks into a tree also and THEN lands in a rose bush.

You wince thinking 'Ouch, that's _gotta _hurt.'

The whole group runs over to Hirome and Ari to see if they are O.k.

Chapter End……(That last line is sooo dumb I mean of course they aren't O.k. they got slammed by the shock wave from a humongo mento dropping in a humongo bottle o' coke! (sigh) I'm really an i-d-i-o-t.) (by the way for next chapter –hopefully coming out soon- remember Hirome has wings.)


	7. Chapter 5:A New Face

**A/N: I am changing the point of view to 3rd person omniscient because switching P.O.V.'s gives me, and probably many of you, a headache.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

~recap~

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Ari and Hirome suddenly get hit by this shock wave and are thrown off the trailer.

Ari flies into a tree then falls to the ground.

Hirome however flies over Kiba, narrowly missing his head, smacks into a tree also and THEN lands in a rose bush.

Kiba winces thinking 'Ouch, that's _gotta _hurt.'

The whole group runs over to Hirome and Ari to see if they are O.k.

~end recap~

* * *

**Ch. 5: A New Face**

Everyone rushes over to see if they both are o.k.

Ari wakes up and asks, *Why do I feel like I've been run over by a tractor?*

She sits up and looks over at Hirome.

*And why does Rome-chan look like she's been run over by a tractor, a semi-truck, a triple-decker bus, and a 1000 passenger airplane on a runway?*

Everyone looks at her like she has 3 heads.

She notices their looks, *Don't ask.*

Hirome moans and wakes up.

"I feel like crap."

Ari smirks. *You look worse*

Hirome glares at Ari.

"Well don't you two look like heaven?"

* * *

The group turns around and sees a random teenage girl sitting on top of the trailers.

Naruto, whom loves to rush into things, starts yelling at her.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" (Déjà vu eh?)

The stranger acts unfazed, "Hmph, Who am I? Well, I am me. What I am doing here however is none of your business."

(A/N The sensei's are not here at the moment they disappeared before the BOOOOOM thing)

Shikamaru, being of superior ranking at the moment takes over.

"I think he means, 'what is you name', and we do have a right to know why you are here because we are escorting these people to our village and you are trespassing on their property."

* * *

The stranger look miffed, "Well, aren't you a smart one? Hmmm, I guess I should tell you then, my name is Chihiro."

*Why are you here though?* Ari asked.

Chihiro glances over at Ari, "Well, I saw your little friend back there making mischief," she points in the direction where Yuri was, and probably still is, "so I came here in time to see your rather embarrassing fling into the trees."

Ari grumbles incoherently and walks over to Kiba and Hirome to check on the latter.

Chihiro thinks to herself 'What a strange girl, I'll have to keep an eye on her'.

"What village are you from?"

She turns her attention to a boy with the white eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

"Come again?"

"Well, obviously you're a ninja," he reasoned in an indifferent voice, "I just want to know you village your from because you're obviously not from ours."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"We were the only ninja available to do this task, everyone else was busy, you don't look busy to me."

She smirked, "Hmm it seems I've come a whole group of smart ones, come, tell me your names? I told you mine, I think it's quite fair."

* * *

It went around the group, everyone telling their names, until it got to the last three.

Chihiro looked over at Hinata, Ari, and Hirome. Hinata was preoccupied with bandaging Hirome so she addressed Ari.

"You, what's your name, and please introduce your companions as well," she said pointing at Ari and the two next to her.

Ari looks over at Chihiro with a blank stare. She answered in the same tone.

*My name is Arianna, the girl who is incapacitated right now is Hirome, Hinata is the one tending Hirome's wounds.*

Suddenly, Ari's companions do a double take at the two silently fuming girls.

* * *

Haru, nudges Shikamaru, the leader at the moment, "Hey, do you notice something between those two?" he whispered.

Shikamaru glances at the grils who were having a stare off at the moment, neither yielding.

'Oh my. What a drag' he thought. He turned back to Haru.

"Yeah, they look similar, could they be related?"

Haru shrugs, "I don't know, Ari doesn't talk about her past much, she acts as if she can't remember if someone manages to corner her and forcefully ask"

*Hey you two Bozos done talking about me!?!*

Haru and Shikamaru jump slightly at their being caught.

Shikamaru sighs, "What a drag."

Chihiro notices something, "Why are you escorting these people when it looks half of them are already ninjas?"

Ororo answered her question, "Because, none of us our jonin and we also have to watch the men who are helping to move the trailers."

Chihiro gives her a wry smile, "Well, it doesn't look like any of these people are jonin either, so what's the use? _Are_ any of them jonin?"

"No but we are," A kunai is raised to her throat by Kakashi.

* * *

Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, come out of the shadows followed by the rest of the crew helping with the trailers, and Yuri.

"We were told by Yuri that there was trouble and came to investigate" Gai said.

"And what did we find?" Kakashi continued, "A rogue ninja interrogating our students and guests.

Chihiro, again, looks unfazed and gives Kakashi a blank look.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"Well…."

*Leave her be she won't harm us*

The sensei's look at Ari.

"What makes you say that," Kurenai inquired.

*She already showed that when she didn't attack Hirome or I in our weakened states…speaking of which*

She looks over at Yuri.

Yuri hides behind Shadi. Shadi looks at Yuri and then at Ari.

"Ari, if you hurt her.."

*I won't hurt her* Ari interrupted. She looks back at Yuri, *I'm just going to talk to her …Yuri?*

Yuri looks out at Ari, slightly scared. "Yes?"

*Into my trailer…_**now**_.* She points at said trailer.

Yuri nods slightly and slowly drags herself to the trailer and enters.

Ari follows behind, and closes the door none-too-softly.

~end chapter~

* * *

**What's going to happen to Yuri? Will she be punished? Well, you'll have to wait till next chapter. Until next time!!!**

**Ari-chan.**

**(A/N Chihiro is not fully my character, she half belongs to my friend BAB, whom I thank for the idea.)**


	8. Chapter 6: A Conversation

**(A/N This is a new chappy!! Hah!! *points at Rkm4u* you don't get my Sesshy poster. *laughs hysterically*)**

* * *

~recap~

"Ari, if you hurt her..."

*I won't hurt her* Ari interrupted. She looks back at Yuri, *I'm just going to talk to her …Yuri?*

Yuri looks out at Ari, slightly scared. "Yes?"

*Into my trailer…_**now**_.* She points at said trailer.

Yuri nods slightly and slowly drags herself to the trailer and enters.

Ari follows behind, and closes the door none-too-softly.

~end recap~

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Conversation & A Glimpse at the Past.**

*Now,* Ari says as she turns around to look at Yuri, *about your little "joke".*

Yuri looks frightened and shrinks away from Ari.

Ari sighs,*Yuri, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not mad.*

Yuri looks questioningly at Ari.

*However, I have one question.* Ari puts a small smirk on her face.

*Where _did_ you get those things?*

Yuri smiles at Ari, "I have my ways."

*Now I don't think I _want _to know.* Ari says as she heads toward s the door.

"Is that it?" Yuri asks.

Ari stops, *Yeah, for me, though I don't know how Rome-chan's going to react, speaking of which….I have to go check on her.*

Ari walks out the door.

* * *

~outside~

*Sooooo…* Ari says as she walks over to Hirome and Hinata, *How is she doing?*

Hinata starts to tell Ari and Ari starts to help take care of Hirome. Her actions don't go unnoticed.

Ororo watches as Ari takes charge of healing Hirome. Ari's face is solemn and stoic.

'I remember when she wasn't always like that. She helped me when I was struggling. If only I could help her.'

* * *

**~flashback~**

_A young girl is sitting under a tree reading a book. Her orange-red hair is down and her piercing green eyes are full of interest at the book in he hands._

"_Hey carrot head!!"_

_The girl looks up to see another girl with dark skin and white hair standing over her._

_A few kids snicker from behind her; this is Ororo-the worst bully in the academy-and her posse._

"_Yes, what do you want?" She had an innocent look in her eyes._

"_We want you to get out of here" Ororo says, "this is our spot."_

"_Oh, o.k." Ari gets up and leaves with her book._

_On her way past Ororo tips her and she land face down on the ground, Ororo's posse bursts out laughing._

"_Hey look." One shouts, "what a klutz, how is she so good at the academy?"_

"_Yeah, she is such a show-off" another says._

"_Get, out of here you faker!!" a third says as he shoves her._

_Ari gets up, bushes herself off, and walks away with her treasured book, not a word comes from her mouth._

"_And, don't let me catch you here again or else, you freak!!!"_

**~end flashback~**

* * *

'She never complained, she just did what she was told to.' Ororo thought.

'We even got another person to join in with the teasing of her.' She looks over at Haru.

'He was so driven by jealousy; all because his own father paid more attention to her.'

* * *

**~flashback~**

"_Hey Ari!!" Haru shouted from downstairs, "Come down here real quick."_

_Ari puts down her book, the sequel to one she had been reading previously._

"_Yes, Haru," she asks once she gets downstairs._

_Ororo and her posse are with him, he had been hanging out with them more often lately._

"_I need you to do me a favor" he says._

"_What is it?"_

_Haru smiles and points to the pool outback." I dropped my kunai pouch in the pool and I can't seem to find them. I need you to look and tell me if you can see them from the edge."_

"_Oh, sure" She goes over to the edge of the pool. She searches through the water, and then spots something._

_She points to the other side of the pool. "It's over there!" she shouts._

"_Well, then go get it!!" Haru pushes her from behind into the water._

_Everyone that witnessed the scene starts to laugh. _

_Ari starts to blush, she can't believe that Haru would do something like that to her._

_She slowly swims over, retrieves the pouch, climbs out of the pool and-now soaking wet- walks over to Haru and hands him his pouch._

_Haru look surprised that she would still go through the trouble to get it for him after what he did to her._

"_Here, I need to go change, I'm soaking wet." She turns to go inside._

_The Posse is still laughing. "Hey, freak!!" Ororo calls." Nice dive!!"_

_Ari glares at Ororo as she passes, "Thanks, I've been practicing" she replies icily._

**~end flashback~**

* * *

Ororo chuckles softly and shakes her head. 'That was the first time she ever stood up to me. I'll never forget it.'

She look over at Haru and sees him act as if coming ot of a flashback too, he looks at her and smiles shaking his head. 'He must have been remembering the same thing as me. But, I'll never forget that day…'

* * *

**~flashback~**

_A girl walks down the street in the rain on her way home with the groceries._

_She stops by an alleyway sensing a person nearby._

_She looks into the alley and sees a figure._

"_Hello? Are you okay?" She calls into the alley at the figure._

_Ororo looks up and sees the item of her teasing for the past few months…Ari._

"_What do you want freak?" She asks._

"_Ororo, is that you? What are you doing out here in the rain? Don't you have to be home soon? It's getting dark."_

_Ari's barrage of questions makes Ororo's face seem to grow darker and glummer._

"_I don't have home; I have been living in this alley ever since I got to this village a few years ago."_

_Yes, that's right; the most feared bully of the Light Village Academy was a homeless street rat._

_Ari gasps quietly. 'Out here all alone all that time? No wonder she treats everyone so badly, they have so many things that she doesn't so she makes them respect her through fear.'_

"_Well," then I guess you'll have to come with me and we'll fix that." Ari says matter-o-factly._

_Ororo looks confused," What?!?! What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm going to take you somewhere that you can live." Ari answers._

"_I don't need your help," Ororo says getting up from her sitting position._

"_I don't care, you will die if you stay here." _

_As if confirming her thoughts Ororo is attacked with a coughing attack._

"_See? You need to get inside soon"_

_Ororo feels her strength waning and starts to sit back down._

"_Oh, no you don't!!" Ari rushes over to Ororo and helps her up and starts to walk home, her groceries in her other hand._

* * *

_Yue is cooking a stew to get the chills of the rain from everyone in the household._

'_I hope that girl gets back soon with those ingredients, or I'll be dealing with a bunch of hungry, angry children.'_

_As if on cue, the door opens revealing Ari with Ororo-'one of Haru's friends' Yue thinks- slung over her shoulder._

"_Ari!! What is this?" Yue asks sternly, then her gaze softens as she sees the groceries Ari has._

'_At least she didn't forget them.'_

"_Ororo is sick, I found her in an alley, which she seemingly has been living in for a few years, and she need a place to stay" Ari says with a look in her eyes saying I'm-not-going-to-take-no-for-an-answer._

_Yue sighs and tells Ari to take her upstairs, and starts back to the kitchen to make food for another hungry mouth._

**~End flashback~**

* * *

'Even after the way I treated her, she was always so nice to me.' Ororo thinks.

'I asked her why she did it, and all I got was "I can't let anyone feel left out, everyone needs a family." After that, I abandoned my little group and always hung around Ari and her "family". If anyone messed with her I was always there to back her up. Eventually Tekami took over my abandoned position as "Ari's torturer" and I helped Ari become stronger and learn to stand up for herself. She still was nice to everyone, even when standing up to someone' Ororo looks over at Ari.

'She was always a child full of emotions, never afraid to tell someone how she felt. Now she is this big block of ice, she doesn't show her emotions or even talk to anyone!! I've tried everything to help her, and so has everyone else.' She looks at the rest of Ari's surrogate family, then over at the newcomers.

Naruto was bugging Ari and everyone else was looking over with interest.

'I think what she needs someone that she hasn't grown up with to make her the lively person she once was.' She keeps staring at the group of ninja.

'Someone her age, that can understand her heart... it's up to you guys now'

**~End chapter~**

**(A/N Oooo what an ending!! I'm so glad it's this long, it took so long to write it so please appreciate my hard work. Who knew Ororo could be so prophetic. It's kind of creepy. She sounds so depressed. Maybe she'll find someone to help her too. *clamps hand over mouth* oops, what a slip up, sorry for the spoiler, but you'll never guess who though. Rate and review!!! Ari-chan)**


	9. Chapter 7: Tha Arrival pt 1

**Ari-chan: Okay...so through ororo's memories you have been given a glimpse of Ari's childhood. Now, we shall take a look at what is going on presently. Now, I present the next chapter in "The Love Stories of Light and Leaf" yayness. *fireworks and streamers burst out***

Chapter 7: The Arrival.

* * *

Ari helps Hinata check on Hirome's wounds..and wraps them up until they reach the city. It seems that Ororo was mistaken in thinking they were almost there. It had been a genjutsu. They had at least 1-2 days before they reach the gates. Ari's friends then took it upon themselves to find a way to get aquainted with their escorts.

"Hey if you guys don't mind we're gonna go train for a bit." Haru says.

"I wanna come!!! Can I come?!?!?!?" Rio asks.

"Actually we are in need of some training too..so could we join you?" Neji asks, always the sensible one. **(Rome-chan: Though he's too stoic in my opinion. Ari-chan: Get out of the story ****stupid!!!!!)**

'Hah it worked' Haru thinks. He sent a mischevious look over at Marik. Whom returns it with a thumbs up. Ororo...of course...is off down memory lane for a bit.

"Sure, you can come...we were about to ask if you wanted to." Haru replies.

"I think I'll come and watch" Shadi adds.

"Hey Ari!!! You gonna come?" Marik asks...getting what Haru was trying to do.

*I don't know, maybe.* Ari says.

"Awwww pleaaassseee?!? I want you to see how well I've improved." Rio whines, giving Ari puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna try and kick your a** again." Tekami says.

*Umm I'm not a ninja I won't be training with you guys.*Ari says.

Then Kakashi steps in. "There's nothing against it, you can train if you want. Anyways, I'm sure we all want to see how strong each other's villages are? You know without going to war." he says.

Ari sighs. *I'll think about the training but I guess _someone_ has to be the responsible one to watch and make sure no one goes overboard.*

"Yayyyyyy!!!!" Rio runs over and starts to drag Ari to the nearest empty field. "I-bet-you-can't-wait-to-see-how-well-i've-improved.-You'll-be-so-proud-of-me. -Just-wait-and-see!!-I'm-gonna-blow-your-socks-off." Marik clamps his hand over Rio's mouth.

"Whoa there sport, no need to make her deaf too."Marik says.

*and, I'm not wearing socks...* Ari says looking down at her bare feet.

"Wait, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Ino asks.

*Umm so I can see where I'm going.* Ari says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Most of the Leaf Village ninja look at her questioningly. Except for Kakashi of course.

"I think you should explain it to them." Kakashi says.

*Well, of course you already know that I'm blind right?* Ari starts. Everyone nods. *So, I have to have some way of getting around without looking totally helpless.* They still looks clueless. *Alright, I sense the vibrations in the ground to tell where I'm going. I can sense where things are and I use that to keep from running into things. Though, I can also sense chakra signatures, so I can tell exactly who I'm standing in front of and/or talking to at the moment.*

The Leaf Village ninja's confusion leaves their faces. "That is so wierd!! I wanna learn how to do that!!" Naruto shouts.

*It takes a lot of hard work and concentration.* Ari says.

"Yeah and we all know Naruto desn't have that much concentration" Sakura whispers to Ino. Ino giggles.

"Oh yeah!? Well, I'm up for any hard work you give me. I'm pretty far in learning how to control my chakra really well." he says to Ari.

*Who said that I use chakra to do this?* Ari asks. *I have to concentrate and heighten my senses to feel the vibrations...no chakra used at all*

"Really? I didn't know you could do something like that without chakra." Naruto says looking stunned.

*Well, once you lose one sense the others are strengthened a little bit more. So, it might actually be a bit harder for you than it was for me. It will also take a long time. If I ever have long period of time to spend I might teach it to you.* Ari says.

"Alright, alright, can we get to the training already?" Rio asks becoming impatient.

*Patience is a virtue Rio, thought most of us lack it.* Ari states.

"I know, I know!! You've said that to me a million times!!!" Rio exclaims.

"And yet he hasn't learned" Shadi whispers to Ari. Ari chuckles a bit.

"Though he has a point I would like to get to training too." Kiba says. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

Ari sighs again. *Fine, whatever you want. I'll just be over here sitting in this tree, observing.* She goes over, jumps into said tree, and settles down to watch.

* * *

The jounins then take over. "Alright, here is how this is going to work. We are going to pair you all up and the pair will pick a number from this basket. The training battles will commence in the order of the numbers that were picked." Kurenai says.

**(Ari-chan: Here are the pairings because I'm to lazy to go through the sequence of them picking their partners)**

Sakura-Ororo 5

Naruto-Marik 2

Choji-Haru 6

Tenten-Hinata 8

Yuri-Neji 1

Ino-Tekami 4

Shino-Lee 7

Chihiro-Shikamaru 3

Rio-Kiba 9

**(There you have it. Let the training (games) begin!!!!)**

* * *

First up is Yuri against Neji.

"Ooo, I'm gonna act like a cheerleader!!!" Yuri says with a smile on her face.

*Alright who gave her chocolate!?!?*Ari yells.

"No one I found it myself and ate it." Yuri replies glaring at Ari.

*Okay okay.* Ari says holding up her hands in mock surrender.

So Yuri commences with her cheerleading routine thing. She dodges all of Neji's attacks while doing it. Then she does a really fast split in the air and knocks Neji off his feet. (**Ari-Chan: Now I know you're thinking that's not right..Neji can't be beaten that easily...but Yuri is just very scary that way**)

"Fight goes to Yuri" Gai says. "AND WHAT YOUTH SHE HAS!!!"

* * *

Then Naruto and Marik. They both hit each other with all they have and end up hitting the ground at the same time.

"Okay I totally won that fight!!" Marik says. "Nuh uh I did!!!" Naruto yells back. Thus commences an argument on who actually won the fight. Their voices get louder and louder.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Marik are hit in the side of their heads with a rock. They both fall to the ground.

*Can you shut up. I'm trying to read. And it was a tie so no use arguing.* Ari says.

Marik sits up an rubs his head. "You know it's kinda creepy that you can do that without looking or really trying."

"And how do you know it was a tie if you're reading that book!?!?" Naruto shouts and points at Ari while standing in a dramatic pose.

Ari sighs for the third and not last time that day. *I read the book by feeling the word with my hands..It's in braille. And..the vibrations of you guys hitting the ground were at the exact same time. Neither of you hit the ground first or last. So it's tie.* Air explains nonchalantly while continuing to read her book.

"Can we continue now?" Chihiro asks.

*Sure, sure don't let me stop you* Ari says while waving her hand dismissively. **(Geez I had to open a word document just to make sure I spelled that right..I'm a dork)**

* * *

Chihiro and Shikamaru's match was very interesting. Both are very great at strategies. Eventually they had to call it a draw. "Man, what a drag. Are all the rest of the matches gonna be a draw?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah!! The only one so far that wasn't was when Neji got beaten by Yuri...I mean that was great..he was..." Naruto is cut off by Neji whacking him on the top of his head without looking.

"Naruto, we all now what happened we were there..anyways, at least I wasn't stuck in a stalemate cause I couldn't be just better enough to beat my opponent." he says.

"Oh just shut up and let us battle!!" Tekami shouts at them.

"Wow, someones all high and mighty right now." Ino says.

"You ready purple pig!?!" Tekami yells at Ino.

"Whenever you are washed up supermodel wannabe." Ino retorts.

'Ooo this ones gonna be good!!' Ari thinks. *Hey Ino, beat her down you can do it!!!* Ari shouts out.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Ino shouts back. 'Wow maybe this Ari person isn't as bad as she first seemed.' she thinks to herself.

(**Ari-chan: Oh yeah, in this chapter Ari ends up getting everybody to not be as cautious and suspicious around her, they get used to being around her and see she's not that bad. So far she's got one down (well two if you count kakashi)..and (hmm let me count...) about 14 left. yeah so back to the story**)

* * *

Ino of course beats Tekami with her Mind Transfer Jutsu. (oh yeah!!!) Tekami starts yelling about a rematch.

"Yo, Teka-san just get over it. You'll just have to train a little more. Remember, these people have taken the Chunnin exams...whether they passed it or not." Rio says.

The Leaf ninja go into a moment of sulkiness (except for Shika) about the memory of not passing being brought out. Then, after a moment of brooding, they go back to normal.

"Next battle!!" Gai shouts.

* * *

Sakura and Ororo take the field. They both go up the each other and shake hands. "Good luck." Ororo says to Sakura.

"Yeah, you too." Sakura replies. "Now _that's _good sportsmanship." Haru says.

They battle and Ororo comes out on top. "You're pretty good," Ororo tells Sakura afterwords," You were giving me a run for my money for a while there." Sakura blushes from embarrassment and mumbles a thanks.

* * *

The next opponents take the field. It was a fast battle and Haru beat Choji. Lee and Shino had a tie, and so did Hinata and Tenten.

Rio steps up to the field and so does Kiba. Ari sets down her book to 'observe' the battle.

"Ari you better watch closely." Rio says, "I don't expect to win, but I'm gonna get a few good hits in."

Kiba smiles at Rio. "That's right kid, I'm pretty sure you will, and you never know, you might beat me."

* * *

Rio smiles back and starts to attack Kiba. Kiba dodges most but still gets hit a few times. Then, Kiba starts to attack back. Rio's defense was better than his offense. In the end, Kiba does come out the victor, but Rio was really close to winning.

"You're pretty good kid." Kiba says thorugh heaving breaths.

"Thanks!!" Rio smiles proudly, then he turns to Ari. "What did you think"

Ari seems to think for a bit. *Your stance is a little off, you're putting too much force into your moves, relax a little, your moves have to flow, like a dance.*

Tekami snorts. Ari's head snaps around and looks at Tekami. *You have a problem?* she asks.

"Well, you act as if you're the expert on all this stuff, how do we know you know what you're talking about?" she answers.

The Leaf ninja nod in agreement. "Yeah," Naruto says," if you know so much why don't you show us?" More nods.

Ari directs her voice so only Marik and Haru can hear. *You guys planned this didn't you...you knew this would happen eventually.*

Marik and Haru just stand there and grin like maniacs.

Ari sighs. *Alright, I'll spar with someone.*

"Uh who wants to spar with Ari?" Ororo asks.

"Oo Oo I will!!" Naruto says while raising his hand and jumping up and down.

*You know Naruto I'm not gonna go easy on you* Ari says.

"Oh come on!! Your blind I can beat you!!" Naruto retorts.

Ari's friends and comrades alike smirk knowingly.

*Oh really? Well let's make it easier. How about I do it with my ears blocked, bare foot, and one hand tied behind my back?* Ari asks.

"Huh? Well I guess. But then, you can't do any jutsu." Naruto says confused.

*Who said I need jutsu to win this?* Ari said.

"Hmmph you're pretty confident for a blind girl." Naruto says.

*Well, we'll just have to see won't we? Now if you excuse me I'm going to change into something more suitable for sparring.* Ari says.

* * *

~5 min later~

*Okay I'm back* Ari says. She's wearing a white tank top and navy blue sweatpants. Many of the boys are staring at her a bit.

"Alright, let's get you set up" Asuma says. Ari takes her shoes off, then Asuma puts the blocks in her ears and ties her hand behind her back.

*Let's get this started!!* Ari shouts at Naruto.

"Alrriiiiight!!!" Nauto yells.

Naruto starts first by running at Ari. 'Alright Ari girl concentrate. Feel the virbrations. He's.....there!!!' Ari dodges Naruto's blow while returning with her own. Naruto barely dodges it. 'Geez, this girl is better than I thought!! She can only rely on her sense of touch!!' he thinks. He starts to get little trickier with his blows. He lands a few but also gets quite a few back from Ari. Eventually both get fed up with just the taijutsu. Naruto starts to do some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" he yells. 'Oh s*** that's gonna be hard to get past' Ari thinks. So she decides to let the cat out of the bag and use her special 'abilities'. She starts to concentrate on all of the clones at once.

'Heh she can't dodge all of us at once' Naruto thinks. Then he feels rumbling from underneath him. "What the...aaaaaauuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh!!" Naruto and all of his clones are thrown up into the air by columns of earth that shot up. "What the....she didn't do any jutsu!! Did anyone see her make any hand signs?!?!" Kiba shouts.

"She couldn't have I made sure she was tied up tight." Asuma says.

"That's her specialty..."

Everyone turns and looks at Ororo. "Come again?" Shikamaru asks.

"You see, Ari's special, she doesn't need jutsu. She's an elementalist. Those things that you just saw her do, she doesn't need hand signs.....or chakra."

The Leaf Ninja (except for Kakashi) look astounded. Some of them exclaim about how it's impossible, unbelievable. While others just stand there in a shocked stupor.

"Geez she's like a super weapon....she only has to use chakra as a last resort!!" Naruto cries from his position on the ground.

*You know I'm standing right here* Ari states.

The ninja turn and look at Ari like she appeared out of nowhere. *What? Now you're just gonna treat me like a monster just because I have that ability? You didn't have a problem with me before you knew!!! Remember!! I'm not a ninja, and don't plan on being one again anytime soon. So if you plan on going to war with my village, you won't be going up against me!!! So just.....* She sees that their expressions aren't changing. *Oh nevermind...* She walks away into the trees.

* * *

"You don't seem surprised about this Kakashi" Kurenai says to the Copy Cat ninja. "Yeah, she also seemed to know you from somewhere before. Care explaining? " Asuma adds.

Kakashi sighs. "I guess it was going to come out sooner or later. Some of my missions on which I was gone for a month or so as to train Ari. This was before I had Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as my team. The Hokage knew this...he was the one who chose me because he had been asked by the Akakage at that time for help with her training."

"So she was one of your students before us?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, she was...but as you now know, she's not a ninja anymore." he replies.

"Why though? Why give up at something that you're good at?" Tenten asks.

"That's for her to tell you, even _we _aren't allowed to tell you." Shadi says.

"But, you all do know why. Right?" Shino asks.

"Well....we do know one reason...there are other factors that play in that we have no right to talk about. So we leave it all up to her." Haru says.

"Well, maybe we can get her to talk after she's had some time to cool down." Kurenai says.

Naruto is sitting on the ground glaring at everyone. "What's your problem?" Kiba asks.

"You know how you were looking at her right? After she showed what she could do." Naruto says bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Ino asks.

"You looked at her like people always looked at me for the longest time. Like she was a monster." Naruto replies with still a bitter edge to his voice.

'Naruto, you've suffered as I have. I think I understand you now.' Ari thinks from the shadows while watching Naruto defend her.

The ninja realize their mistake. "Oh my, I-i hope we didn't u-upset h-her." Hinata says.

"Oh not too much, she's used to it." Rio says.

"Really, what do you mean?" Lee asks.

"Our own village doesn't trust her too much. The only reason she is still aloud to live there is because the current Akakage trusts her, and the one before her did as well. That didn't stop the glares and disgutsted looks that followed her everywhere she went. She ignored them though. She treated everyone like they were her closest friends, never too mean to anyone. You know 'treat people how you want to be treated', though that never worked for her. She never stopped trying though. Always striving for people to trust her and not fear her. Like that helped." Rio explained.

* * *

~meanwhile~

Ari was going to check on Hirome who had been lain in the trailer to rest.

She knocks on the door......*Hirome are you awake?* she asks.

"You already know that" Hirome says through the door.

Ari walks in, *I know I just felt like asking.* she answers.

*Sooooo....you feeling better?* Ari asks.

"I don't know!!!! The sedative you gave me was really strong so I can't feel SHIT!!!" Hirome shouts.

*I told them we shouldn't have used elephant tranquilizer.* Ari deadpanned.

"You used WHAT!?!?!?!" Hirome screams.

*I was just kidding......geez settle down. hehe* Ari says.

"Ugh I wanna get out of here!! I'm getting bored just laying here." Hirome complains.

*I know, I came here to get you so I could have some quiet time.* Ari states.

"What were they doing that kept you from having 'quiet time'?" Hirome asked using air quotes for "quiet time".

*Oh just a giant training session that Haru and Marik set up.* Ari answered waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"A training session!?! Why didn't you tell me?" Hirome jumps up out of bed and grabs her gear to go train. She takes one step and...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! S***!!! That hurts REALLY bad!!!" She yells.

*I figured as much otherwise you wouldn't be yelling.* Ari states. You see Hirome had this problem of not telling people that something hurts unless it REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY (etc.) hurts.

*Come on let's get you to the training grounds* Ari says as she helps Hirome to walk by putting Hirome's arm around her shoulders.

* * *

~back at the makeshift training grounds~

"Wow what a screwed up life" Choji says as he munches on some chips.

*Thanks I worked hard on it* Ari says sarcastically as she and Hirome enter the clearing. *I hope you don't mind but I brought another audience member.*

"But I want...." Ari cuts Hirome off with a glare. "Oh..fine!!"

Ari helps Hirome sit down by the tree. Then, she turns to her friends. *I thank you for sharing my life story with people I hardly know.* she says bitterly.

"We weren't...we were just telling them our point of view on how hard you had it." Rio says.

*I didn't have a hard life!!! It was just fine!! Everyone else in the village was just to darn screwed up to return my nice gestures!!!!* Ari yelled at them. * You don't have any idea what I had to go through at all...none of you!!!*

"I do...." Ari turns around to find the source of the voice. *Oh Naruto, I'm sorry...i forgot. You understand what it's like. You've had it almost as hard as me. Forgive me.*

"Almost. You think you've had it harder than me?!!" Naruto asks getting angry.

*Do you know what it's like to not have a family?* Ari asks him. "Actually, yes I do. They died. I never knew them"Naruto answered.

*Well do you know what it's like to not know where you came from? To not know if your parents are still alive. And if they are if they just left you out to die? Or if you don't even have any parents at all and are just a freak of nature?* Ari asks Naruto. He stays silent. *You even made friends who weren't scared of you.* Ari says bitterly.

"Ari we aren't....." Haru starts. *Yes you are!!!* Ari yells turning on him. *I can sense it in your minds....you're not completely at ease with me.* She turns back to Naruto *You have genuine friends who don't think twice about what's inside of you...they care about you...like a family. Even you village treated you with a little more rspect...didn't think of you as much of a threat. Yes, my friends are like a family to me too....but they weren't always. None of them can deny that they all hated me at one point.* Ari says turning back to her friends. *Can you?*

Her friends all look away in shame. except one. "I can..." Ari looks to Hirome. "I never hated you. You were like a sister to me ever since I stumbled into your village. You stayed with me all the time when no one else would. You even convinced the Akakage to let me stay at your house."

*Yes, but that was because you ignored the rest of the village when they acted hateful towards me...you treated me like a younger sister....which I didn't really like. But anyways, you didn't care what anyone else thought of me and I thank you for that. But everyone else here...* She stops to glare at everyone. (Including Kakashi) *...started out hating me. Well, Haru didn't but he got there really fast.*

Naruto's face softens as he understands what Ari is saying. "I get it." Ari gives him a questioning look. "You just grew up with the wrong surroundings. You were taken into a village that didn't trust you for reasons you don't know. You weren't even given a chance. I was given a chance when I was put on a team. I didn't try making friends by being nice to people. I was just me. When we first came into contact with you," He gestures at all of the leaf ninja "we were on guard because of the fact you came from a different village. Didn't even give you a chance to make friends. And you know what?" Naruto looks at Ari.

*What?* Ari asks wondering what this kid was up to. "I'm gonna change that." He walks up to Ari. "I've decided that I'm gonna be your friend" He hold out his hand for Ari to shake it.

'Hmm this kid is something...he has a good heart...and he wants to be my friend. He isn't scared of me at all. I like him' Ari thinks.

*Alright....but I can be a real pain in the butt sometimes.* Ari says. "Amen!!" Marik shouts. Ari glares at him.

"I think I can handle it." Naruto says. A ghost of a smile appears on Ari's face. *Alright then* They shake hands.

* * *

**A/N: And thus a new friendship is created. I swear I was gonna a cry when I typed this. I'm sorry I split this chapter up into 2 parts. It was just taking so long to type it. Please review if you read. I like advice that will help me improve my writing. Thanks to those who have already favorited this story. Oh and if you're wondering when the Inuyasha part will come, it will be after they actually reach the village. mwahahahhahah. Which may take another five haps...oh well. THe more the merrier. (but only in certain situtaions).**

**Ari-chan out!!!!**


End file.
